


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bankruptcy, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Eviction, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Taewoon-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taewoon is apart to get evicted from his apartment and desperately needs a place to stay,but he can't find anyone that will take him in.Enter Lee Taeil,the best friend of him and his brother's childhood friend Park Kyung.
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Woo Taewoon & Block B Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:35 PM**

"Wait I'm sorry,can you repeat that for me one more time hyung?"

Taewoon rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed before responding to Jiho."My landlord says that I'm about to be evicted from my apartment."

He hears Jiho take a breath on the other end of the phone before responding."Are you serious?!"He yells,making Taewoon wince slightly at the sudden loud tone of his brother's voice.


End file.
